The True Story of Icarus
by BadgerQueen65
Summary: Everyone knows the story of Icarus, the son of Daedalus, the boy who flew too close to the sun. But the truth is, he didn't really die when he fell into the ocean. For centuries, he's been kept alive and prisoner by a sea witch, a mermaid gone bad. But now he's free. After learning all that Camp Half-Blood can offer, Percy, the one who saved him, takes him to Camp Jupiter.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or the Heroes of Olympus.**

 **Prologue:**

 _ **Icarus' POV**_  
The last thing I remember is falling. I should have listened, I shouldn't have flown so close to the sun, but I couldn't help it. I had felt so _free_ , so _alive_. We were finally out! What was a kid to do but have a little fun?

But that fun is what got me here. Here in this dark water filled cave, the water pressure almost crushing. I would have been dead if it weren't for her spells. She's the one that found me after I fell. She's also a mermaid. She took me here, chained me up and cast all sorts of spells on me. According to her, I had been asleep for centuries before finally waking up. That was so long ago. It's hard to tell how many days pass. And I only know of two of the spells she had placed on me. One allowed me to breathe underwater and the other made me immortal as long as I remained in her cave.

Sometimes I dream of what the world is like now. I dream about how my father met his end, of who the newest big hero is, of all the things I'm missing out on. But most of all, I dream of a girl. A girl that I have never met, but somehow I know she exists out there. And it is that thought that keeps me fighting.

I have no idea what she looks like. I don't even know her name. But the one thing I know, is that no matter what, there is someone for everyone and my someone is still out there. I can feel it in my heart, in my soul and in my very being.

 _ **Reyna's POV**_  
I knew that I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up when Jason returned to Rome. I should have guessed that he'd find someone else. Of course he would, with a body like his and the personality to match... I'd say I was mad at him, but that's not exactly what I'm feeling.

At first, I felt betrayed. I mean, he had chosen a greek he'd just met over the roman girl he'd known for years. But then I saw the way they looked at each other, completely in love. They were always sneaking glances when they thought no one noticed and they were always finding a reason to touch each other. Percy and Annabeth were the same way, if not more. Even Leo and Nico had their own way of being in love.

It made me happy, to see them all living the lives they deserved, but it also made me sad. The way they look at their partners, no one has ever looked at me in that way. And I was beginning to think that no one ever would.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or the Heroes of Olympus.**

 **Chapter one:**

 _ **Icarus' POV**_  
It was just as my captor entered the cave, that it happened. I felt the water shift while the force of an unknown power, and suddenly, she was yanked back into the open through the mouth of the cave. She screamed and hissed, clawing at the water, and then she was gone, out of my sight. But she was still within hearing distance. I heard her screams and snarls, and then, dead silence.

It was quiet for what seemed like ages, and then a saw a dark shape enter the cave. It looked...human? But that's not possible! A mortal could never survive down here! But it most definitely wasn't a god, there was no light surrounding it's figure. Maybe... But it couldn't be... could it? A demigod child of Poseidon.

The figure moved into the light of the cave. It was a man, maybe nineteen years old (only a year older than my frozen age), with sun-tanned skin, raven hair with an odd streak of gray, and vibrant sea green eyes. He gaped when he saw me, chained to the wall as I was. He rushed forward and a sword that I hadn't noticed before appeared in his hand, cutting swiftly through the water and striking the chains. I looked back, it was working, the first chain was broken. I watched in wonder as he moved on to the second chain, and then the third and the fourth. And then I was free.

I reached up and grabbed the gag from my mouth, tugging it away. I grinned at the man, a silent thank you in my eyes. He smiled back and grabbed onto my wrist. I was suddenly dry, though I was still embodied in water, and then I noticed bubbles starting to gather around me. They formed a giant bubble around me and I breathe in the welcome air, not used to the amazing coolness that water could never quite achieve. And then I was dragged to the mouth of the cave and we were outside, open water surrounding us.

There were a few mermen waiting outside, my limp captor held between two of them. With a nod from the man dragging me, they turned tail and darted off in a direction that was entirely unknown to me.

The man dragged me straight up, and with a burst of speed, we were at the surface, nothing around but water for what looked like miles and miles. The bubble that had formed around me popped. I took a deep breathe of the sea air, the grin had not left my face yet.

The man met my eyes, and spoke in a language I had no knowledge of. I watched as a realization formed in his eyes. Again, he opened his mouth to speak, and this time, I understood the words of the Greek language, "Are you able to speak?"

I paused. Can I still speak? I had not spoken for centuries, only screamed. I slowly opened my mouth, "Yes, I can speak." My voice was scratchy from misuse and barely recognizable as my own.

He grinned, "My name's Percy, and I know someone who can help you with learning English." At my confused look, he explained, "English, it's the first language I was speaking in. You're gonna need to learn it eventually." I nodded to show I understood. His grip tightened on my wrist, "I need you to stay calm, I'm going to call a friend of mine that will take us to a place for demigods, okay?" I nodded again. He brought a hand to his mouth and whistled loudly. He held up a hand, signaling for me to wait, and then he looked up at the sky.

I followed his gaze, but I couldn't find anything. Then I saw it, a black speck on the horizon, slowly growing bigger and bigger. It quickly became the form of a black pegasus. When it was nearly overhead, Percy wrapped an arm around my waist, and a wave shot us into the air. On the way down, the pegasus flew under Percy and caught him. Percy pulled me on behind him.

I laughed, but it died quickly. This whole thing started when I fell from the sky. I looked down in panic. I gripped Percy's shoulders tightly, not caring what he might think. The water rushed past in a blur of blues and greens. I felt the same freedom as before, but now it was clouded by fear, the fear of falling.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or the Heroes of Olympus.**

 **Chapter two:**

 _ **Reyna's POV**_  
I woke up to a hand on my shoulder, shaking me awake. I sat up quickly, the knife from under my pillow already in hand and held to the intruders throat. I pulled back as soon as I saw who it was, flopping back onto my bed with a groan.

"What do you want, Piper?" I moaned, burying my head in my pillow. My knife had fallen from my hand and onto the ground.

Piper chuckled, "It's Tuesday, Reyna."

I shrugged sleepily, "And?"

"Percy's on his way here with the guy he won't tell us anything about. The one that he's been training? Remember?" I could tell by the sound of her voice that she was smirking and crossing her arms, "You have to be there to meet them at the doors. It's part of your job as Praetor to welcome new people."

"Do me a favor? Take my job until I wake up." I roll over, shoving my head under the pillow.

"Sorry Reyna, no can do. You have to get up." Then she did the unspeakable. She got up onto my bed and began to jump. I flew off the bed with a shriek.

"Piper! You know I hate that!" I huffed, crossing my arms.

She jumped off the bed, "Yes, but now you're awake and out of bed. My job here is complete." With that, she walked out the door, only pausing once to say, "I'll be at the principia with Jason. Hazel and Frank are already at the doors on guard duty."

I sighed, uncrossing my arms as I began to dress. I changed from my baggy shirt and pants and into shorts and a gray tank top with a thin white short sleeved shirt over it. I buckled a belt around my waist, hooking on my imperial gold sword.

I pulled on my thigh sheath for my dagger on the opposite leg my sword hung next to. Next on was my necklace, a leather thread with a small corked vial of never ending ambrosia hung from it. Then I tied a purple bandanna around my wrist as my symbol of Praetor.

After braiding my hair to the side and tying it off, I left my room, not bothering to lock it behind me, and whistled for my dogs. In seconds, Argentum was at my side, his silver hyde glistening. Aurum was right behind him, wagging his golden tail in delight.

I knelt to be eye to eye with the two automatons as I scratched behind their metal ears, "We've got a new camper today, boys. I need you to be on you best behavior and ready to pounce the second he tells a lie. Percy's bringing him in, so don't kill him. Just pin him until I tell you to release. You know the drill." They meant each other's ruby eyes and nod, giving a quick creak in reply. I smiled and stood, making my way to the gates with my two companions on either side.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or the Heroes of Olympus.**

 **Chapter three:**

 ** _Icarus' POV_**  
"And why must we come to the Roman camp?" I asked for what might have been the millionth time that week.

Percy chuckled, "As I said before, you need to learn things that we can't teach you at Camp Half-Blood. You need to learn the Roman way, as well as the Greek." I just sighed.

It's been a year since I was found in the sea witch's cave. I've become fluent in English, but my accent remains. I've mastered the art of sword fighting, coming out top of my class. Percy's been teaching me one-on-one after class fights as well. I've also been improving my archery, a skill I've had my whole life. The only people who know who I actually am are Annabeth, Percy, and Chiron, the Trainer of Heroes. I've been staying in the Athena cabin, since she is my grandmother, and everyone thinks I am just a namesake of Icarus and not the actual one. It also helps that I look the part.

Percy refuses to say where he found me at my request, and Annabeth and Chiron have done the same.

At the moment, we are on our way to the Roman camp, Camp Jupiter. Percy says it will help me teamwork-wise. Annabeth says it will help me in my studies, with libraries like the ones in New Rome. I think they just want me disciplined. I know the ways of the Roman.

I was hostile at first, but I owed it to Percy to at least try to get along with them. But in my time, the Greeks and Romans were at war. I was not raised to trust them.

"We're almost there." Percy stops walking in front of me and I come to a halt. We were in a long underground cement tunnel, torches lining the walls every few feet. We now stood in front of a metal door without a handle in sight. Percy raise his hand and tapped out a rhythm against the door with his knuckles. A few seconds later, the door was being slide open to reveal a caramel skinned girl wearing a helmet. She grinned when she saw Percy, her brown doe eyes brightening.

She pulled the door open the rest of the way and threw herself at him, her long calvary sword getting dropped in her haste. A boy I hadn't noticed before stood just inside, smiling at the girl and Percy. When the girl let him go, he and the boy hugged and pat each other on the back.

I stood off to the side, trying to keep attention off of me, but my attempts were futile. The girl noticed me and stooped to pick up her forgotten sword. She swung, and in one fluid motion, she was right in front of me with the blade of her sword held to my throat, "State your name."

"Icarus." I spoke calmly, holding myself back from reaching for the dagger at my hip. One false move, and every Roman would be looking for me and I'd have a price on my head. She seemed to tense at my accent.

"Hazel, calm down. This is the guy I've been training for the last year or so." Percy came forward, lightly redirecting 'Hazel's' sword so it was pointed at the ground. I crossed my arms, clenching my hands into fists to keep myself from drawing my favorite weapons. My two swords, Alae and Amissus (or 'Wings' and 'Loss', if you translate it), crossed behind my back in their black leather sheaths. Each of the swords had been forged specifically for me, by me. The celestial bronze used to make it was once in the shape of powerful metallic wings made by my late father, Daedalus. It was my way of keeping something of him close, since he had died before I made my return. The two swords could do amazing things together.

The girl, Hazel, slid her blade back into it's sheath and smiled hesitantly. The boy that stood next to her grinned and held out his hand for me to shake. After a moment of thinking it over, I took his hand and shook. He introduced himself, "My name's Frank. She's Hazel, if you haven't picked that up yet. Your name is Icarus, right?" I nod back, not speaking. His grin falters just slightly before lighting up his features once more.

Just as Percy opens his mouth to speak, another voice interrupts, this one feminine and proud, "Percy, what took you so long? Getting slow in your old age?"

Percy rolled his eyes, "I'm only a year older than you, Reyna." As I turn to look at the girl, I can't help but freeze. She stands at a height probably half a foot shorter than mine. Her dark hair is pulled to the side, showing her green/hazel eyes, and her skin is nicely sun-tanned. To be honest, I found her beautiful, in a fierce, dangerous way, but I wouldn't dare say so. She's Roman, after all, and I still am unable to look past such a fact.

She stood with her back straight and her shoulders back, an air of confidence surrounding her. Two metal hounds sit at her feet, one silver and the other gold. Both have judging red ruby eyes.

The girl, Percy had called her Reyna, sets her gaze on me, but speaks to Percy, "Am I right to assume that this is my new student, Percy?"

Percy nods, "This is Icarus."

Reyna raises an eye brow, "And his godly parent?"

"Athena." Percy answers without hesitation. The dogs' ears twitch and they growl softly. Reyna looks down at them and them back up at Percy.

"Percy..." She says his name like a warning.

He sighs, "I'll tell you later, Reyna. You have to trust me."

She crossed her arms with a sigh, "Okay, but you have to tell me everything as soon as possible." Percy agrees, telling me to follow him and Reyna after saying goodbye to Hazel and Frank.

I took a deep breath, clenching and unclenching my fists, before following the two demigods deeper into the camp.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or the Heroes of Olympus.**

 **Chapter four:**

 ** _Reyna's POV_**  
The new guy, Icarus, was definitely hiding something. Percy had said he would explain, but that didn't help the fact that I was still anxious about what was being kept from me. Argentum and Aurum weren't very happy about it either. Their ears were twitching and they kept looking at Icarus. They wanted to know the truth as well. As I lead then to the principia my mind wandered on to other things. Instead of wondering about the truth behind Icarus, I caught myself thinking about his appearance.

He was tall, maybe a little more than six inches taller than myself. His shaggy, but tame, blonde hair was slightly wavy, just barely falling over his eyes and curling at the base of his neck. His skin is tan, but still light, as if he was just recently making a habit of going outside in the sun. His eyes are a stormy gray, much like the rest of Athena's children. But there's something different about them, other then the small traces of gold I can catch in them, something almost sad. His eyes seem haunted, tormented even, like he's been though things that no one should have to endure. In a way, they are similar to Percy and Annabeth's eyes. Like he grew up too fast, even for a demigod, even though he looked my age.

But there was also something unique about Icarus. The way he held himself, as if everyone was the enemy. And his features were sharper, closer to those of ancient Greek mortals than of modern day men. In a way, he himself seemed ancient, like a man out of his own time.

I frowned. The boy had barely been here ten minutes and I was already wishing for his darkest and deepest secrets to be revealed. I mentally shook my head, trying to clear it, and since we had reached the principia, it wasn't that hard to do. That is, until I remembered that Percy said he would explain everything when we got here.

I quickly lead them inside, walking down the hall and taking a seat in my high-backed chair at the cluttered planning table next to Jason's. Jason is already there, Piper just standing up from her seat on the table to take a place standing slightly behind him. The two inspect Icarus closely as he does the same to them, his eyes observant and calculating. Argentum and Aurum took their places at my feet, their ruby eyes never leaving Icarus.

Percy, Jason, and Piper were greeting each other as I cleared my throat to get their attention. Everyone's eyes turn to the new comer as Percy steps up next to Piper to be out of the way.

Jason sits straighter, "State your name."

Icarus clasps his hands behind his back and stands with his feet apart, his chin high in the perfect soldier's stance, "Icarus."

"Last name?" I press as my hounds' eyes narrow slightly.

Icarus' stance stiffens, "Unknown."

Argentum and Aurum growl softly, barring their sharp metal teeth.

I glare at the boy, "Your last name." I speak in a demanding tone.

His eyes move to Percy, questioning. Percy sighs and nods, gesturing for Icarus to continue. He nods stiffly and brings his eyes back to meet both mine and Jason's, switching between us before settling on me, as if he was deciding who was higher up and more worth his time.

"My name is Icarus, son of Daedalus, grandson of Athena. And before you ask, yes, I mean the Icarus from myth."

Jason's jaw drops, "What? How is that even possible. Didn't you fall into the ocean and die?"

Icarus winced, "Yes, I fell into the ocean, but I didn't die. An insane mermaid captured me, chained me up, placed enchantments over me to keep me alive and immortal, and kept me in her underwater cave for centuries. Percy found me and has been helping me adjust ever since."

On the side lines, Piper whispered to herself thoughtfully, "So, that explains the accent." Jason and Percy rolled their eyes, both of them grinning.

I glanced down at Argentum and Aurum, but they didn't make a sound, the story Icarus had told was true. I narrowed my eyes slightly, tilting my head to the side as I took time to study his weapons.

Two identical swords were sheathed against his back and a dagger was hanging from his belt on the right side. He didn't seem to have anymore weapons on him, but looks could be deceiving. I rose from my chair slightly, stroking my hounds' heads as I watched the boy. I clear my throat to get everyone's attention again, since Jason had been questioning Icarus about being, well, Icarus.

Once I had all eyes on me, I gestured from Icarus to the entrance, "You are dismissed. Piper, I'll need you to show him around, Percy, Jason, and I need to talk about our plans to better unite the camps." Piper nodded, pressing a quick kiss to Jason's forehead and gesturing for Icarus to follow her. As he turned to leave, he nodded to Percy one last time and walked out of the doors.


	6. AN

**Important AN:**

Hey everyone, I know it's been a while since I've updated my stories. It's actually been so long that I've kind of lost my intentions for them, if that makes any sense. I know the big things I want to happen, but it's the little things that are getting to me. So, what I'm asking of you guys, is to tell me what you'd like to happen next and what you're expecting from me and this fic. Please feel free to PM me your ideas and/or thoughts, or simply review. I really don't want to abbondon my stories, though if anyone feels that they would like to adopt the story and give it the attention it deserves, then feel free to ask and we'll work something out. Thank you to everyone who as favorited and followed this story and me as an author.


End file.
